Essential Ghost Rider Vol 1 1
| cover date = September, 2005 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Publishing, Inc. | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Gary Friedrich; Steve Gerber; Tony Isabella; Bill Mantlo; Doug Moench; Roy Thomas | pencilers = Bob Brown; Sal Buscema; John Byrne; Jim Mooney; Mike Ploog; Frank Robbins; Tom Sutton; Herb Trimpe; George Tuska | inkers = Mike Ploog; Frank Monte | cover artists = Gil Kane | colorists = Monochromatic | letterers = Shelly Leferman | editors = | previous = | next = ''Essential Ghost Rider'', Volume 2 }} Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 is a comic book trade paperback published by Marvel Comics that reprints classic issues relating to the Ghost Rider family of titles. The book is printed in black and white, is 564 pages in length, and carries a cover price of $16.99 (US). This collectible reprints the early appearances of demonic spirit of vengeance Johnny Blaze beginning with his seven-issue introduction in issues #5-11 of Marvel Spotlight. It also reprints the first 20 issues of the first Ghost Rider comic book series as well as Daredevil, Volume 1 #138 and the "Son of Satan" feature from Marvel Spotlight #12, both of which Ghost Rider makes a guest appearance. Plot When orphaned stunt-show star Johnny Blaze discovers his adoptive father Crash Simpson is dying of a rare blood disease, he barters his immortal soul for a miracle cure. The trade-off ultimately leaves him bound to the demon Zarathos, and their melding of spirits would manifest itself every night in the form of Ghost Rider, the most supernatural super hero of all! Issues * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #5 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #6 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #7 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #8 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #9 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #10 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #11 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #1 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #2 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #12 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #3 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #4 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #5 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #6 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #7 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #8 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #9 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #10 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #11 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #12 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #13 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #14 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #15 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #16 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #17 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #18 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #19 * Daredevil, Volume 1 #138 * Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #20 Appearances Featured Characters: * Ghost Rider :* Johnny Blaze :* Zarathos Supporting Characters: * Crash Simpson * Roxanne Simpson Villains: * Satan * Clyde * Dingbat Other Characters: * Barton Blaze * Mona Simpson Creatures: * Demons Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Madison Square Garden Items: * Vehicles: * Motorcycles * Johnny Blaze's motorcycle Notes & Trivia * ISBN 0-7851-1838-1 * UPC: 5960611838-00111 * The cover to this issue is a reproduction of the original Gil Kane cover to Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #1. * This issue originally shipped on September 14th, 2005. See also External Links * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 at Marvel.com * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 at Amazon.com * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 at Comics.org * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 at Comic Vine * Essential Ghost Rider, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Essential Ghost Rider Vol 1 Category:2005 comic book issues Category:July, 2005 comic book issues Category:Trade paperbacks